


A Sugary Sweet New Year

by bornquiet



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, cliché central, surprise proposal, you may get diabetes just send me the bills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornquiet/pseuds/bornquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard gets Spock drunk during the New Year's party. Sweet moments between Jim and Spock ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sugary Sweet New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnifeofIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeofIce/gifts).



Jim, Spock, and McCoy are sitting in a corner of the rec room on New Year's Eve, watching the crew celebrate around them. The doctor and the captain both have glasses of Romulan ale in front of them and smiles on their faces. The science officer is cautiously nibbling on a dark square. McCoy laughs at the look on Spock's face. "What's wrong, hobgoblin? Semi-sweet not to your liking?"

"No Doctor McCoy, it is not. This is more bitter than even coffee. I can not imagine anyone liking this." Jim starts giggling at the obvious inflection in Spock's voice. He pushes another bar of milk chocolate towards the Vulcan, who finds himself having to concentrate more than he should in order to grab it.

"Here Spock," the captain teases as he lifts his glass to his mouth, hazel eyes twinkling. "Have some milk chocolate to get that awful taste out of your mouth. Bones! I can't believe you managed to get a Vulcan drunk. And Spock no less! You truly are a miracle worker.” He sips his drink as he gleefully watches a look of indignation form on Spock’s face. McCoy looks smug.

“I am not drunk captain! Choco-colate does not have the same effect on me as it does on a full Vulcan.” His words are belied by the slight slur in his voice and the way he throws his arm around haphazardly, startling the nearest crew members. They stare, but scuttle away quickly when they notice the warning on the doctor’s face.

McCoy turns back to his companions and downs his drink. He grins at the Vulcan. ”Spock, you're leaning on Jim like he's a wall and you're trying to seduce someone."

Spock started. He had not realized that he was not sitting up straight. It took, again, more effort than it should have, but he managed to move himself away from the captain's enticing warmth. He frowns, wondering when exactly he had started leaning on Jim. It must have been after the fifth bar of chocolate. Sixth? No, he thought he remembered his side getting warmer after the fifth. Wait, what had happened to his eidetic memory? He should be able to remember this! He looked up at the doctor in a panic, only to find McCoy holding his sides, laughing so hard there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jim! Jim, did you see the look on his face! That was priceless! I'm gonna get Scotty to hack into the security feeds and send me a picture of that!” McCoy gasps through his laughter.

Jim, grinning widely, leans over the table and cuffs McCoy upside the head. "Stop that Bones, you're embarrassing him! I thought it was rather cute myself." He smiles softly at his boyfriend, who is blushing a faint green and glaring at the doctor.

McCoy opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by excited cheering. They all look up at the viewscreen to find that the countdown to New Year's has started on Earth, the traditional ball drop in New Times Square larger than life. The three of them get up to join the crowd of drunken crewmembers in counting down.

"5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Happy New Year!!!” Spock finds his mouth covered by Jim's as cheers erupt around them. The kiss is warm and leisurely, lips moving familiarly against each other as Spock wraps his arms around Jim. One of Jim's hands fists in the Vulcan's shirt as the other snakes around his head to cup gently against the back of his neck. Jim's fingers card through the short hairs there as the human smiles against Spock's lips. It is, in a word, perfect.

Jim pulls slowly away from Spock's lips and leans their foreheads together, his smile growing. "Happy New Year ashayam,” he whispers, pure happiness drenching his tone.

Spock smiles in return, causing a look of awe to bloom on Jim's face. "Happy New Year t’hy’la," he replies with a blush.

"Well, as sorry as I am to interrupt this incredibly touching scene," McCoy says, not looking sorry at all, "I have to head off to bed. I’m going to be administering a lot of hangover hyposprays tomorrow.” He winks at Jim and saunters away.

Spock looks around in surprise. The rec room had emptied while he and Jim were. . . otherwise occupied. He watches as the doctor joins the stragglers filing out of the rec room, content to hold and be held by Jim. He turns back to the human in his arms to find Jim watching him, eyes brimming with affection. The human calls out, “Computer, lock doors and play track 1 on the playlist ‘New Years’.” Spock hears a familiar tune fill the room as Jim turns back to him.

“Dance with me?”

“Always.”

They start shuffling in place as the music swells around them. Soon they start attempting to waltz around the room, Jim laughing as they stumble over each other’s feet and trip on thin air. They are both clearly too drunk to dance properly. Spock smiles down at his t’hy’la, his heart so full of love it could burst. He can not believe that he is here, now, dancing with his soulmate. All his life he knew that he would have to bond with someone, but he had never expected to find love like this. As a Vulcan, he had expected love to be an inconvenience, just like he had been taught all emotions are. Emotions block logic, therefore they are illogical. But his love for Jim? It makes him stronger. It turns the two of them into a team that can do things, that has done things, that no other command team in Starfleet could ever manage. And it brings completion to Spock’s life, a fullness where he had not realized that there was emptiness. 

Jim catches his gaze and holds it, eyes wide. Spock slows down the dance and leans in for another kiss. He pours all of his love, all of his awe and happiness, into the movement of his lips against Jim’s. They come to a halt as Jim’s hands move to cup Spock’s face, tongue flicking playfully against Spock’s lips. “You taste like chocolate,” he says as Spock pulls away. They spend a long moment staring into each other’s eyes.

Then Jim surprises Spock by blushing. It has been a long time since he has seen the captain turn red. He pulls away a little and clears his throat. “Spock. . . I, uh, was going to wait until tomorrow to do this, but I just can’t. So. Here goes.” Jim pulls a small black box out of his pants pocket and goes down on one knee, his blush intensifying. Spock’s eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. His mother had told him about this particular Earth ritual, a long time ago. Suddenly all of the effects from the chocolate seem to disappear and he schools his face into his normal blank expression, except for a twitch at the corner of his mouth and the warmth in his eyes. Jim looks up at him.

“Spock of Vulcan. You are my closest friend and greatest confidant. You have quickly become everything to me, and I can’t imagine living my life without you.” Jim takes a deep breath and opens the box to reveal a plain platinum ring. “I want to start this new year off right, and the only way I can think to do that is with you by my side. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Spock stares at his friend, brother, lover. Then he lowers himself onto one knee and pulls a black box out of his own pocket, opening it to reveal an identical platinum ring. “I had also planned on proposing tomorrow. It seems that the human adage ‘great minds think alike’ runs true.” He looks at his shocked Jim. “Yes, I will marry you, with one condition. Will you, James Tiberius Kirk, bond with me?”

Jim’s eyes fill with tears. “Yes, of course I will bond with you! Yes!” He throws his arms around Spock. They tumble to the floor, Jim laughing as Spock holds him tight. In that moment, he makes a promise. He swears to never let this gorgeous man, his Jim, t’hy’la and soon to be bondmate, go.

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned in fic here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVn2YGvIv0w
> 
> Sam "Fuck You" Ficteer decided to destroy the Oofuri fandom with their latest update of Break on the Willow Shore, so KnifeofIce and I came up with this super sweet idea to help lift us from the bleakness.


End file.
